Y.V's Mansion
Y.V's Mansion is the first secret area implemented in the game. The enemies here are extremely dangerous and can kill you within seconds. As this area is secret, these enemies will not spawn anywhere else even if you have looped. This level also has a Golden Weapon Chest, which only appears in this level, and is guaranteed to contain a Golden Weapon. This area is treated as 3_2. Beating it teleports you straight to 3_3, which means you skip 3_2 and the games difficulty remains the same. How to enter Y.V's Mansion Y.V.'s mansion is accessed through the car with a golden outline found in level 3_1 of the Scrapyard. In order to start the car you must first repair it. Repairing the car is done by hitting it with a screwdriver or energy screwdriver. Once the car is fixed, the signal to press 'E' will appear. Do so and a portal will spawn, teleporting you to Y.V.'s Mansion. This also kills almost all enemies currently in the level, granting you their rads and pickups if you are in range. Enemies only found in this area: Mole Fish Mole Sarge FireBaller Super Fireballer Jock Song Lyrics 1: Y.V.: It's the Dead body lootin', mutant shootin' Venus youthin', Rootin' tootin', Luger totin' Ruger loadin', Bullet throwin', way too long grenade holdin', Triangle, I might mangle your weapon to rap, Flash color coded clips and an RPG hat, Baby baby blue ammo, turn red when it clap, Shoot your face in the fat, give your cadaver slap, Where the level boss at? I wanna click-click-clack k'pow, click-click-click-clack that. 2: Y.V. I see him, shoot him, skin him, wear him, mount him on the wall, If completely armor plated, I'ma shoot it in the Baaaalllin', like a black hole, a vulture flock, You violently challenge, your thangs don't cock, Your things get shot, your party stop, When I roll up Teen Wolfin' on the ambulance top, This ain't no game, ain't never been no show, And I'll gladly gun down the oldest lady you know. 3: Chorus (Repeats 2x) Y.V.: I don't need no friends, I don't need no phone, Just a bag of severed head and my Nuclear Throne, -Fish(or Steroids): Me no believe in trends, me no believe in genome, All me be believe in is the Nuclear Throne, -Y.V.: I don't need no bread, I don't need no home, Just everybody dead and my Nuclear Throne, -Fish(or Steroids): Me kill you out of nowhere, me kill you all alone, Me kill you in the face for my Nuclear Throne. 4: Fish(or Steroids): Trouble don't wanna, you me gon' gun down your mama, We be for fun kill a llama, do-donkey zebra piranha, Me ride giraffe up on toppa and Im gonna chahana matata, Who want a piece of the guy who got da horse meat off de schwarma? ~Kun gara!~ I'm gonna shoot you in the morning, get your blood on my eggs, Shoot you in the hand, head, face, chest, neck, legs, At Chrismahannukwanzaka got him hung on a tree, Jump out me be gunnin' down your fat family, Wanna spell a good time to me, it's M-U-R-D, E-R-N-O-N-S-T-O-P, you don't wanna be-hee hee hee, Your booty a shooty, better than good nudie movie, To me a I get that kooky, hot like the Huxtable Rudy. 5: Chours (Repeats 2x) Y.V.: I don't need no friends, I don't need no phone, Just a bag of severed head and my Nuclear Throne, -Fish(or Steroids): Me no believe in trends, me no believe in genome, All me be believe in is the Nuclear Throne, -Y.V.: I don't need no bread, I don't need no home, Just everybody dead and my Nuclear Throne, -Fish(or Steroids): Me kill you out of nowhere, me kill you all alone, Me kill you in the face for my Nuclear Throne. Trivia *Enemies and the tile-set of this area are based on designs from Vlambeer's previous game Gun Godz, where Y.V. was the last boss. *The SFX and rap for both Gun Godz and the Y.V's Mansion music was done by Doseone, who also did Y.V's voice. * If you die in the mansion and stay on the death screen, you can hear music in the background. This is the same music that plays in the elevators in Gun Godz. Category:Spoiler Category:Areas